Main dans la main
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Acnologia se dressait devant eux. La mort se dessinait sous leurs yeux, inexorable et imminente. Pourtant, au lieu de trembler de peur, au lien de reculer, tous deux s'avancèrent et se donnèrent la main pour tenter de créer une magie d'espoir. Main dans la main, prêts à affronter tous les dangers.


Hellow =)

Et voici un nouveau texte sur Natsu et Lucy, mon duo du moment ! =D Pour ceux qui ont horreur de ce "couple" à cause de la surabondance de fics dégoulinantes de guimauve à souhait, je vous rassure. J'ai essayé de montrer un aspect beaucoup plus réaliste de ce duo dans un contexte assez sombre qui pourrait s'apparenter à la fin du manga (une de mes nombreuses théories sur la fin du manga xD)

Voici mes musiques d'inspiration pour cet OS, si jamais vous voulez les écouter pendant la lecture =) :

Final Fantasy X - _Revealed Truth_

Fairy Tail OST - _Pride of The Guild_

Fairy Tail OST - _Main Theme Version Tenrou Island _(notamment pour la fin de l'OS)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Main dans la main**

Courir en perdre haleine. Courir avant que le temps ne fasse son œuvre macabre. Courir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, ni pour partager leur inquiétude. Toutes trois étaient happées dans le cercle de l'angoisse, les gorges nouées par le stress et leurs frêles jambes fatiguées à force de courir. Cependant, cette fatigue était moindre comparé à l'urgence qui les tenaillait et à l'angoissante question qui tenaillait leurs cœurs.

_Leurs amis étaient-ils encore en vie ?_

Leurs halètements n'étaient qu'un murmure parmi le tumulte assourdissant de la foule terrorisée et des cris des membres de leur guilde enjoignant les civils à venir se réfugier dans les souterrains de la ville de Magnolia. À force de minutes égrenées, les rues commençaient à se vider, permettant aux trois jeunes femmes de se frayer un chemin dans les ruelles assombries par la nuit, mais dont les flammes rougeoyantes apportaient une lueur maléfique. Il restait de la ville printanière au doux parfum de tranquillité que des ruines où des cendres et des étincelles de feu dansaient macabrement dans le ciel. Les maisons en bois et en pierres s'effondraient brutalement, des crépitements dus aux étincelles accompagnant leurs chutes. Des décombres poussiéreux se superposaient aux cadavres sanguinolents jonchés au sol, écrasés par les débris. Une odeur de pourriture mélangée à celle métallique du sang fit plisser de dégoût leurs nez, ramenant à leurs gorges une soudaine envie de vomir. Horrifiées par cette vision de l'enfer qui s'offrait à eux, elles étaient devenues blêmes.

Ne tenant plus face à cette vision trop dure à supporter, Levy s'arrêta pour cracher tout son dégoût dans une bille informe. Les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court, le visage défiguré par le chagrin de voir leur ville d'adoption être détruite de la sorte, elle s'effondra tout en s'essuyant la bouche de sa main encrassée par la poussière.

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne les suivait plus, Lucy et Erza s'arrêtèrent et retournèrent en arrière vers elle. Attristée de voir une de ses amies les plus proches aussi désespérée, Lucy voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais se ravisa, l'urgence de leur situation la rattrapant soudainement. De plus, elle ne pouvait elle-même éviter ses tremblements de désarroi devant le paysage apocalyptique qui se dévoilait sous leurs yeux. Tout avait été détruit en l'espace de quelques minutes. Et ils n'avaient rien pu faire, à part fuir. Que pouvaient-ils faire de toute façon face à ce monstre ?

Un rugissement venu d'outre-tombe résonna avec violence dans les cieux, lui arrachant des frissons d'horreur.

Il était encore ici.

Consciente que la mort était imminente si elles restaient trop longtemps à découvert, Erza releva Levy en compatissant doucement mais fermement :

« Levy, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Si tu veux faire demi-tour et retourner dans les souterrains...

– Non», coupa-t-elle d'une voix faible mais résolue.

Bien que son âme lui hurlait de se réfugier loin de ce spectacle de désolation, son cœur la convainquit de rester. Elle ne serait jamais pleinement rassurée si jamais elle ne voyait pas Gajeel de ses propres yeux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-elle particulièrement à lui alors que tous les Dragon Slayers de la guilde étaient partis occuper Acnologia pour permettre à leurs amis d'évacuer les habitants ?

Les jambes tremblantes, elle fixa la mage en armure en murmurant, une lueur de détermination brillant dans son regard :

« Je veux y aller. »

Impressionnée par son courage, la rousse n'insista pas. Elle lui intima alors de les suivre, une pointe d'inquiétude naissant en son cœur à la vue de la frêle jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ébouriffés qui les suivait. Malgré sa petite taille et sa peur, elle continuait à avancer. Elle était bel et bien une mage de Fairy Tail pour être aussi déterminée.

Quelque peu rassurée, elle recommença à courir suivie par Lucy et Levy. Ses longs cheveux écarlates voletant au vent s'étaient ternis, son visage s'était durci, le cœur serré de douleur en voyant leur ville dévastée. La rage de se sentir impuissante la rendait folle, se maudissant elle-même de ne pas être assez forte pour vaincre définitivement ce dragon noir de mort. Il était malheureusement réapparu depuis que les guildes noires attaquaient les guildes officielles partout sur Earthland, poussés par l'influence de Zeref, le meneur des ténèbres. Attiré par le désordre qui régnait en ce monde, Acnologia semait la mort partout et ce, sans distinction. Le monde sombrait peu à peu dans le chaos, le mal était partout.

Et Magnolia n'était désormais plus épargné.

La colère se mélangeait à l'angoisse de savoir l'état de ses amis restés en arrière pour occuper Acnologia. Le visage décomposé par la douleur, elle grinça furieusement des dents. Lucy baissa les yeux, peinée. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que la mage en armure ressentait. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même état.

Soudain, elles s'arrêtèrent, leurs cœurs s'emballant de soulagement teinté de tristesse face au tableau qui se dressait devant eux.

Leurs amis Dragon Slayers étaient assis au sol dans un état lamentable. Le poing ensanglanté par la fureur, Laxus fulminait contre lui-même, assis à genoux près d'une maison en ruines, le visage grave. En face de lui, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus océan désordonnés tremblait de peur. Son visage d'enfant mouillé par les larmes fixait un corps inconscient étendu au sol, lequel était entouré de trois chats qui se tenaient sur deux pattes. La chevelure noire de l'homme plongé dans le coma était disloquée, son corps ensanglanté tandis que des traces de brûlure étaient marquées au niveau de ses piercings fixés sur ses arcades sourcilières. Voyant avec effroi que Gajeel était au sol, le cœur de Levy fut transpercé par des milliers de piques assassines. Son souffle se coupa tandis qu'elle écarquilla ses yeux ronds. Il était pourtant si fort, si puissant, si déterminé. Non, il ne pouvait pas être à terre, cela était impossible ! Affolée à l'idée de le perdre, elle hurla, tremblante :

« Gajeel ! »

Elle accourut vers la troupe qui s'était formée autour de Gajeel qui la regarda avec surprise, émergeant de leur désarroi. Elle s'agenouilla près d'eux tout en passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux du corps étendu au sol. Elle dévisagea son visage, ne prêtant pas attention aux sanglots de ceux qui l'entouraient. Un vide s'était formé en elle, le froid s'étant engouffré dans ses membres. Toute pensée rationnelle s'était déconnectée dans son esprit, comme pour se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un mauvais rêve. Et pourtant, sa peau était si glacée sur ses doigts, son visage s'était figé, comme s'il ne respirait plus. Sa vision se brouilla, sa gorge se serra, prête à exploser à tout instant. Le constat se dressait devant elle, amenant la résolution macabre qui sonnait comme un glas à ses oreilles. Elle s'avançait si sournoisement dans son esprit qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'envisager. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas de cette manière !

Lucy et Erza s'étaient figées, impuissantes devant le désespoir de leur amie, sachant avec raison qu'elle était profondément attachée à cet homme de métal. Lucy mit ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour refouler les sanglots qui s'évertuaient à sortir de sa gorge. Erza n'était pas en reste, mordant sa lèvre avec force pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle serra ses poings, sa colère envers Acnologia se décuplant, furieuse qu'un de ses camarades soit...

« Il n'est pas encore mort», souffla Laxus, grave. « Il est par contre sérieusement blessé. »

Ses mots soulagèrent instantanément Erza et Lucy, leurs muscles se détendant légèrement. Ces mots étaient cependant bien faibles pour exprimer le soulagement de Levy. Elle sentit un poids se libérer de ses épaules, tandis que l'air se remettait à circuler dans ses poumons. Encore ébranlée par la peur qui l'avait transcendée, Levy soupira de soulagement, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Encore choquée par la fureur du dragon noir, Wendy bafouilla de sa petite voix fluette :

« Il a pris un coup à ma place et... J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour le tirer d'affaire mais je... Il n'arrive toujours pas à se réveiller... »

Attristée de la voir se morfondre dans les remords, Levy passa un bras autour de son cou en murmurant d'une voix douce, les yeux rougis :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Et puis, Gajeel est le type le plus entêté que je connaisse. Il se réveillera à coup sûr. »

– Sa ténacité est sans limites. Crois-moi Wendy», confessa Lily, un petit Exceed noir aux taches blanches.

Mais bien que sa confiance envers son ami était grande, Lily ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet sur lui. Et s'il avait cette fois-ci trop présumé de ses forces ?

Cependant, un nouveau grondement sonore les ramena à la réalité. Tous sursautèrent à ce son macabre, porteur de mort. Ramenée à la réalité, Erza s'écria d'une voix autoritaire :

« Nous avons terminé d'évacuer toute la ville. Ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de le retenir, venez avec nous dans les souterrains. »

Wendy et Laxus se regardèrent avant de baisser la tête, honteux. Ils se levèrent avec difficulté, sans parler. Une tension naquit étrangement, comme s'ils se reprochaient quelque chose. Erza fronça les sourcils devant leur attitude. Cependant, Lucy rompit le silence et déglutit, appréhendant la réponse :

« Où... Où est Natsu ? »

Erza écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait d'émerger d'un état second. Elle scruta le paysage, se rendant compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'absence de son ami. Elle se maudit elle-même, furieuse d'avoir été si abasourdie par le coma de Gajeel qu'elle n'en avait pas remarqué l'absence de Natsu, lui qui est pourtant si facile à apercevoir tellement il ne connaissait pas le sens du mot discrétion.

Or, si Erza ne s'en était pas aperçue, Lucy si. En effet, elle était tellement habituée à la présence du jeune homme qu'elle le remarquait instantanément. Lui qui était si facile à repérer, têtu, obstiné, bruyant, tête brûlée. Un vide se constituait lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés, lui donnant la désagréable sensation qu'elle n'était pas complète. Connaissant que trop bien le caractère bouillonnant de son compère d'aventures, l'inquiétude avait envahi tout son être, lui nouant la gorge. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi Wendy et Laxus semblaient découragés ? Figée dans son attente, le silence qui s'ensuivit dans sa demande lui parut interminable. Ce fut Happy qui mit fin à son calvaire, meurtri :

« Il est devenu fou de rage lorsque Gajeel n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Et...

– Il est parti à la poursuite d'Acnologia qui commençait à s'éloigner», renchérit Carla d'une voix morne.

Lucy grimaça, inquiète. Il n'y avait que cet idiot pour foncer tête baissée dans le danger dès qu'un de ses amis était grièvement blessé. Son cœur s'accéléra d'angoisse en songeant aux blessures de Natsu qui devaient être aussi importantes que celles de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait songer qu'avec horreur à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Ses mains devinrent moites, son corps trembla légèrement.

Comprenant que sa vie était en danger, le visage d'Erza se recouvrit d'un masque de fureur. Certes, cela était dans la nature de Natsu d'agir en fonction de ses sentiments et elle se doutait bien de sa colère noire qui devait lui réclamait vengeance. Elle pouvait sans peine imaginer ses yeux de reptile luire d'une fureur de feu, aussi puissante que ses cris de rage. Pourtant, elle fulmina contre cet imbécile qui avait choisi le meilleur moment pour s'éloigner de ses amis. N'avait-il pas eu à l'esprit qu'il s'exposait à la mort dans cette situation ? N'avait-il pas pris conscience que sa tentative se résolverait par un échec et qu'il provoquait à eux tous une profonde douleur ? Elle grommela, furieuse et inquiète :

« Cet imbécile...

– On n'a pas pu le retenir», maugréa Laxus, partageant le point de vue de la mage en armure. « On a essayé mais cet imbécile est une vraie tête de mule... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Lucy qui avait relevé la tête, tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements d'angoisse pour Natsu. Elle s'écria d'une voix qu'elle espérait déterminée :

« Je vais le chercher et je le ramènerai. C'est promis. »

Erza eut un faible sourire, sa colère s'évaporant légèrement. Un espoir naquit en elle devant le visage déterminé de la blonde dont les couettes se défaisaient lentement. Car s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait ramener à la raison cet idiot, c'était bien la constellationniste. En effet, nul n'ignorait la forte proximité entre Natsu et elle, cet attachement si visible aux yeux de tous. Ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, bien plus qu'envers les autres membres de la guilde. Confiante, elle hocha de la tête en s'écriant à Lucy :

« On vous attend. »

Lucy la regarda, la remerciant sincèrement du regard. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur Laxus, Wendy, Levy et les Exceeds, tous aussi confiants que la rousse. Galvanisée par leur soutien, elle leur adressa un sourire avant de se retourner et de courir, essayant de faire fi de la désagréable sensation qui l'étreignait. Une impression tenace et lugubre qui la hantait, cette impression qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais.

Elle se gifla mentalement, voyant qu'elle perdait pied. Elle devait garder espoir à tout prix. Elle se raisonna, tentant de trouver en elle cet optimisme qui caractérisait son ami la salamandre. Elle devait y croire à tout prix pour ne pas craquer.

Ses pas lui semblaient plus rapides, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après tout, une course contre la montre s'était engagée. Elle devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour lui comme pour elle.

La jeune femme déambula dans les ruelles désertes, hélant à plein poumons son nom. Autour d'elle, les flammes léchaient dans un crépitement macabre les décombres. La fournaise intense qui l'enserrait l'étouffait, collant ses vêtements déchirés contre sa peau. Ses clés pour appeler ses esprits cliquetaient à chacun de ses pas. Une odeur de soufre lui emplissait les narines, la faisant toussoter tandis que les rugissements glaçants du dragon résonnaient dans les airs. L'atmosphère se comprimait, la faisant suer davantage. Harassée par ses efforts, par ses cris restés sans réponse, par sa magie épuisée, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober.

Mais alors qu'elle allait tomber, elle se redressa vivement, faisant fi de la douleur qui tenaillait son corps et de sa vision floue, avant de continuer à avancer envers et contre tout. Elle devait le retrouver tout de suite, sans quoi il serait trop tard.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une large ruelle déserte, elle finit par distinguer une silhouette au loin qui tentait d'avancer en se tenant à ce qui restait d'un mur. Son cœur s'emballa en dévisageant cette silhouette qui lui paraissait de plus en plus familière à chaque seconde écoulée. Ses cheveux en bataille d'un rose pâle terni par la poussière, son écharpe en écailles blanches, son dos puissant et étonnamment musclé pour un jeune homme, sa respiration grave reconnaissable entre mille...

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, elle le héla dans un souffle coupé :

« Natsu ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta avant de se retourner faiblement en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, surpris de la voir accourir vers lui :

« Lucy ? »

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Lucy blêmit, peinée par les blessures de son ami. En effet, son corps taché par les cendres était recouvert d'entailles luisantes de sang, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme si sa cage thoracique avait été broyée. Le moindre pas lui apparaissait comme une torture, ses membres lancinants de douleur. Face à ce triste tableau, le visage de Lucy se décomposa de tristesse et d'inquiétude, auxquels vint se rajouter la sourde colère qui jaillissait en elle devant son caractère obstiné. N'avait-il donc pas conscience qu'il s'exposait à la mort certaine avec de telles blessures ? La gorge nouée par l'angoisse, elle le pressa :

« Natsu, nous avons fini d'évacuer. Rentrons nous réfugier.

– Toi oui, mais pas moi», coupa-t-il, autoritaire.

Il luisait en son regard une flamme brûlante de détermination, puisant en sa force pour avancer. Lucy lui tint tête, faisant fi de son cœur battant la chamade et de ses joues qui s'empourpraient timidement. Elle savait bien qu'il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis, si bien qu'elle finissait toujours par adhérer à ses propos. Or, elle était cette fois-ci persuadée du bien fondé de sa conviction. Dans l'état actuel, Natsu ne survivrait pas à un affrontement avec Acnologia, la vue de son ami l'ayant définitivement ancrée dans ses pensées.

Et elle n'osait même pas songer à une vie sans lui, cela lui était impensable. Il était l'homme qui lui avait ouvert le chemin vers cette grande famille qu'était Fairy Tail. Elle lui devait tout : ses nombreuses amitiés, le sentiment de faire partie d'une entité. La simple présence du Dragon Slayer ensoleillait son cœur, son sourire était la plus douce preuve d'attachement. Natsu était l'âme même de Fairy Tail : un homme qui aimait passionnément sa guilde, qui vivait pour ses amis et qui ferait tout pour les protéger. Vivre sans lui la priverait de son oxygène et de sa joie de vivre. Le simple fait d'y songer la faisait atrocement souffrir, bien plus que n'importe qui. Déterminée à ne pas céder, elle s'obstina :

« Natsu, tu ne peux pas l'affronter dans ton état actuel ! Si tu y vas maintenant...

– Si je recule maintenant, il s'en prendra certainement aux souterrains, Lucy ! Il continuera tant qu'il n'aura pas tué toute l'humanité ! Tu veux qu'il y ait d'autres blessés comme Gajeel ?!

– Bien sûr que non mais...

– Je suis un Dragon Slayer, ma magie est faite pour le vaincre ! Il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions pour le vaincre, il est si proche !

– Et tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour le tuer ?! Te rends-tu seulement compte de tes blessures, tu n'y survivras pas si tu l'affrontes à nouveau ! » Gueula-t-elle, laissant exploser sa rage et sa peur.

« Je sais très bien que je risque de mourir ! » Rétorqua-t-il violemment, déstabilisant la jeune femme.

La tension était palpable entre les deux, si bien que le visage de Natsu se rembrunit, plus sérieux que jamais. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Lucy, au bord des larmes de colère et de désespoir, se défiant du regard. Il ne pouvait ignorer sa gorge sèche ni son cœur serré de chagrin à l'idée de tous les abandonner. En réalité, le jeune mage se haïssait de la voir aussi désespérée par sa faute. Il détestait lui faire du mal, plus qu'à n'importe qui. Si imaginer ne plus revoir ses amis était une épine constante de souffrance, ne plus être aux côtés de Lucy le rendait fou de douleur. Pourtant, il dut se faire violence, se rappelant sa décision qui lui permettait d'adoucir sa peine.

Il baissa les yeux tout en serrant ses poings, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix, en dépit de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à Lucy et à toute la guilde. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas d'autres occasions pour abattre Acnologia, pas avant longtemps. Et pendant ce temps, ce dragon en profiterait pour continuer ses carnages et qui sait, tuer définitivement ses amis.

Il songea alors à Gajeel, son éternel rival et à l'image qu'il en avait de lui. Lui qui était pourtant un gars balèze, fort et arrogant s'était retrouvé au sol, inerte. La vision de son corps projeté dans les airs comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon dans un hurlement de stupeur le hantait constamment, serrant davantage son cœur d'angoisse. Sa fureur envers Acnologia se déchaîna, tourbillon de colère enflammée. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette impuissance ni ce désespoir, plus jamais.

Il releva alors la tête en fixant Lucy et en murmurant, résigné mais déterminé :

« Mais en le battant, je vous sauverai tous ! Je suis prêt à mourir pour tous vous protéger ! »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux d'effroi tandis que son cœur rata un battement face à ces mots qu'elle n'aurait cru sortir un jour de la bouche de son ami. Son regard lui paraissait plus dur que jamais, décidé à ne pas retourner en arrière.

Il avait fait son choix.

Elle savait son amour pour ses amis sans limites si bien qu'il pouvait en mourir. Elle l'avait toujours su sans se l'admettre.

Pourtant, ce n'était que lorsqu'il était aux portes de la mort qu'elle en comprenait les conséquences et à quel point le courage et la dévotion de Natsu étaient incroyables et déraisonnés. Pourrait-elle en faire autant à sa place ? Se sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde ? La réponse s'insinua en son âme comme l'évidence même, comprenant de ce fait mieux les intentions de Natsu. Il le faisait parce qu'il tenait si fort à eux qu'il n'imaginait pas une vie sans la guilde.

Et pourtant, même si elle comprenait son désarroi, même si elle savait qu'il estimait son sacrifice nécessaire, Lucy ne pouvait l'accepter.

Elle ne pouvait accepter de le perdre.

La constellationniste sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, sensation glacée qui était l'écho parfait de son âme frigorifiée par l'absence de son soleil. D'autres larmes les suivirent, flot ininterrompu de son cœur brisé. Ses lèvres tremblèrent si fort qu'elle les mordit, pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les sanglots qui la secouaient. Abattue, elle murmura dans un souffle brisé, sa voix aiguë coupant ses pleurs :

« Vivre est ce qu'il y a de plus important, c'est ce que tu as toujours dit... »

Les traits de Natsu se raidirent, comme frappé par un uppercut. Il baissa les yeux, honteux devant ses propres dires. En réalité, ses convictions n'avaient pas du tout changé. Mais il se sentait acculé, n'ayant plus de solution. Lui qui avait toujours une idée pour s'en sortir en vie se retrouvait sans ressources face à ce monstre. S'il voulait protéger la vie de ceux qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de pousser son corps dans ses derniers retranchements pour espérer atteindre une force de frappe comparable à celle d'Acnologia. Et si cela incluait de mourir, il acceptait son sort. La récompense était bien trop grande en comparaison de sa propre vie. Honteux, il murmura, tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements de tristesse face à la détresse de Lucy :

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dit... Mais...

– Tu avais dit à Erza et à Grey que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils se sacrifient ! Et pourtant, tu fais la même chose aujourd'hui !

– Ce n'est pas pareil !

– Si, c'est pareil ! Nous faisons partie de Fairy Tail. Toi et moi, nous sommes une équipe. Et ce que j'ai appris en entrant dans une guilde, c'est que dans une guilde tout comme dans une équipe, on vit ensemble ou on meurt ensemble ! Alors vis pour nos amis Natsu ! »

Son ton s'était durci à travers ses larmes, ne tenant plus face à l'avalanche de son désarroi et de son incompréhension. Le voyant hésiter, elle osa murmurer dans une supplication étouffée ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de s'avouer, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé affirmer avec certitude :

« Vis pour moi... »

Son visage rougi par les larmes étaient le reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait en sa chair. Elle était si profondément attachée à Natsu qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir partir, pas de cette façon-là. Lucy se sentait abandonnée, perdue sans lui et sans son enthousiasme. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus en réalité. Lui qui était pourtant toujours acharné à lutter en dépit des obstacles rendait les armes. Désemparée, elle restait figée, ses yeux embués, attendant une quelconque réaction du jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait blêmi, tremblant face à sa supplication qui l'avait frappé plus que tous les mots qu'on pouvait lui dire. Il pouvait ressentir à travers la force de ces paroles son profond attachement, sa peur de le perdre, lui. Non pas Natsu, son camarade d'aventure mais l'individu en lui-même, dans toute sa conception. Ému par son ultime souhait, les frêles barrières qu'il avait voulu se forger éclatèrent en mille éclats, dévoilant sa souffrance de tous les abandonner.

De l'abandonner, _elle_.

Il serra avec force ses poings, comme pour retenir sa peine de sortir de son corps. Il baissa légèrement la tête, honteux. En cet instant précis, il se maudissait de faire souffrir celle qu'il considérait comme le plus précieux de ses trésors. Son cœur s'emballa tandis que sa gorge se noua, la fatalité le rattrapant soudainement. Le remords l'assaillit, le faisant douter de ses convictions. Lucy serait-elle à jamais malheureuse s'il partait maintenant ? Face à cette vue de cauchemar, il grinça des dents de douleur, tiraillé comme jamais entre deux chemins opposés.

Soudain, un hurlement strident l'extirpa de ses sombres pensées. Ses mains devinrent moites, tandis que la colère mêlée à la peur s'insinuèrent en lui, lui ôtant toute réflexion. Une aura démoniaque les enserra, les écrasant avec brutalité. Lucy leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel assombri par une silhouette reptilienne. À sa vue, son corps se figea, tremblant d'effroi. Sa respiration se coupa à la vue de ce dragon noir prêt à l'engloutir dans un déluge de flammes, sa gueule de crocs acérés grande ouverte et ses pupilles de sang qu'elle croyait posées sur elle. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de prendre la fuite mais son corps ne lui réagissait pas, trop apeuré par la vision du monstre qui avait hanté nombre de ses cauchemars.

Acnologia, le dragon noir de l'Apocalypse réveillant en les Hommes leur peur la plus primaire était au-dessus d'eux. Elle voyait sa gueule obscure devenir lumineuse, déluge de feu prêt à s'abattre sur elle. Tétanisée, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, son esprit perdu dans les tourments de la peur.

Soudain, son esprit s'éclaircit, sortant de ce tourbillon d'effroi lorsqu'elle se sentit lancée en arrière avant d'être plaquée sans ménagement au sol :

« Lucy, baisse-toi ! »

La voix rugissante de colère de Natsu résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il la plaquait au sol, la ramenant à la réalité. Secouée, elle eut juste le temps de voir derrière Natsu qui la surplombait des flammes rougeoyantes dévorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Stupéfaite, elle eut juste le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Natsu releva la tête vers le ciel, fronçant les sourcils de colère. Mu par son instinct de chasseur, il sauta avec agilité dans les airs en prenant appui sur son pied droit, ignorant la douleur qui lacérait ses jambes. Arrivé à quelques mètres des ailes déployées d'Acnologia, il enflamma ses mains avant de créer un torrent dévastateur de sabres de feu qui se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le dragon. Au moment où celles-ci percutèrent de plein fouet leur cible, le Dragon Slayer hurla :

« Explosion du Lotus Pourpre ! »

Une détonation violente accompagna le choc provoqué par le contact de ses sabres de feu avec les écailles du dragon, l'entourant d'une fumée épaisse. Espérant qu'il l'avait un minimum blessé, Natsu déchanta rapidement en voyant que son attaque n'avait eu aucun effet. La fumée se dissipa, révélant Acnologia aussi intouchable qu'auparavant. Agacé que sa magie ne lui fasse aucune blessure, il sentit son corps retomber lentement. Soudain, il vit avec horreur la queue du dragon se diriger vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de penser qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter que des écailles acérées percutèrent avec férocité son torse, le propulsant violemment au sol. Le souffle coupé, sa cage thoracique était si douloureuse qu'il croyait qu'elle était explosée.

Abasourdi par la violence du coup porté, il fut estomaqué lorsqu'il sentit sur son dos une douce chaleur, atterrissant dans un corps mou. Il s'enfonça dans ce nuage rose crée autour de lui, ayant juste le temps de réaliser que sa chute avait été amortie. Alors qu'il en ressortit sonné, il vit au loin Lucy, avec une clé dorée dans sa main droite, près d'un esprit féminin en costume de bélier qui disparut aussitôt.

Comprenant qu'elle l'avait tirée d'un mauvais pas, il sourit, confiant. Un poids partait de ses épaules, comme soulagé. Il avait oublié à quel point combattre à ses côtés était rassurant et galvanisant. Leur travail d'équipe était leur force.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir plus longtemps qu'Acnologia repartit à l'attaque, ouvrant à nouveau sa gueule pour rugir de manière stridente, arrachant ses tympans sensibles. Sonné, il dut mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour tenter en vain d'enrayer ce son qui tétanisait tous ses membres. Il sentit sa jambe droite se dérober, le faisant trébucher. L'odeur métallique de son propre sang emplit ses narines et sa gorge, lui arrachant une mine de dégoût. Sa bouche s'envahit du liquide rouge vermeille, le crachant avec horreur. Il avait chaud en même temps qu'une vague de froid gagnait son corps. En relevant avec peine son regard, Natsu vit avec horreur Lucy partir en arrière, accompagnée d'un cri de surprise, violemment poussée par le souffle inhumain du monstre.

Inquiet pour elle, Natsu fit fi de sa propre douleur et du son qui tambourinait son crâne pour courir vers la constellationniste. Toutefois, il avait sous-estimé le souffle de son adversaire lorsqu'il se sentit poussé à son tour.

Envolé légèrement au-dessus du sol, Natsu parvint à faire volte-face, usant de son agilité pour mettre sa main à terre et à se retourner à plat ventre, les bras et les jambes en appui sur le sol, tel un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Cette posture animale lui permit d'amortir la chute. Le souffle s'estompa brutalement, arrêtant l'effort de ses muscles pour maintenir sa posture. Il lâcha prise, tombant avec lourdeur au sol. Le souffle court, la souffrance lancinante de sa jambe le rattrapa, amenant avec elle la fatigue. Essoufflé, la vision floue, il sentait avec horreur ses forces le quitter.

Il dut se faire violence en mordant ses lèvres et en serrant ses poings, puisant dans sa rage de vaincre pour se relever. Titubant, il vit à sa droite Lucy à genoux, qui essayait avec peine de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se mettre debout. Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude et de douleur en voyant les hématomes naissants sur ses bras.

La démarche hésitante et boitillante, il tendit la main vers elle pour qu'elle se lève. Reconnaissante, elle prit appui sur son bras pour se lever, non sans avoir failli trébucher. Ils se regardèrent, voyant avec angoisse le même constat. Leurs traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, leurs visages trahissaient leur désespoir. Leurs respirations saccadées étaient en parfait accord, tandis que le liquide vermeille gouttait au sol dans une répétition musicale mortuaire. Épuisé, Natsu s'excusa dans un souffle :

« Merde, je t'ai entraînée là-dedans... »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux et furieux envers lui-même. Il grinça des dents en songeant qu'il avait voulu justement éviter que la vie de ses amis soit en danger. Et voilà que Lucy était blessée par sa faute ! Cependant, le faible sourire rassurant de Lucy le prit au dépourvu :

« T'en fais pas pour ça. Je te l'ai dit. Dans une équipe, on vit ensemble ou on meurt ensemble. Si tu ne veux pas fuir, alors je resterai. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, confiante. En le voyant aussi déterminé à affronter Acnologia, prêt à s'élancer dans les airs, la constellationniste avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait aller contre ses idéaux et qu'il ne reculerait pas. Et vu que le monstre avait surgi de nulle part et les avait piégé, ils ne pouvaient plus s'enfuir comme elle y avait songé. Bien que la situation actuelle était des plus catastrophiques et l'effrayait au plus haut point, une vague de soulagement l'envahissait dès que Natsu était à ses côtés. Près de lui, elle se sentait capable de gravir toutes les montagnes, de franchir tous les obstacles. Comme il le disait si souvent, elle se sentait enflammée.

Revigorée, en dépit de la fatalité qui lui sermonnait avec cruauté qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante, elle tourna son visage vers Acnologia qui commençait à descendre du ciel, prêt à venir dans leur direction. Ses ailes pourfendaient l'air, chacune de ses brasses faisant office de grondement de tonnerre. À sa vue, Lucy déglutit, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, les mains moites. Une goutte de sueur dévala sa gorge, signe de sa nervosité. Effrayée, elle puisa dans tout son courage pour faire face au dragon. Natsu était à ses côtés après tout, rien ne pouvait leur arriver ensemble. Pas vrai ?

Alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle fut tirée de sa léthargie lorsque Natsu lui demanda :

« Il te reste encore de la magie ?

– Très peu», confessa-t-elle.

Elle songea à Aries qu'elle n'avait pu invoquer que pendant quelques secondes, la fatiguant encore plus. Protéger les civils lors de l'évacuation et l'inquiétude pour ses amis avait vidé sa réserve de magie plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Cela ne faisait que rajouter à son pessimisme auquel elle refusait de se résoudre. Pourtant, la confession de Natsu n'arrangea rien :

« Merde, on est deux alors. »

L'angoisse de Lucy augmenta de façon significative, comprenant avec épouvante qu'ils n'avaient même plus assez de forces pour se défendre à long terme. Dépassée, elle sentait déjà la faux glaciale de la Mort les étreindre lorsque le dragon se posa au sol à une centaine de mètres d'eux, les faisant trembler tandis qu'un vent de tempête les fouetta de plein fouet. Son ventre se tordit de nervosité en constatant qu'Acnologia allait bientôt s'élancer vers eux. Elle tourna son visage vers Natsu et voulut le héler pour s'écarter mais se garda de le faire, voyant les traits soucieux du jeune homme, plongé dans une intense et rapide réflexion.

Inquiète, elle voulut s'enquérir de son état lorsqu'il leva son regard émeraude vers elle en lui proposant une solution peu commune :

« On n'a qu'à unir nos magies. »

Lucy haussa un sourcil, dubitative. La solution proposée était tentante mais impossible à réaliser. Par expérience, seuls ceux qui possédaient une magie compatible pouvaient unir leur magie un bref instant. Or, sa magie et la sienne étaient tout sauf complémentaires. Peu convaincue, elle soupira, nerveuse :

« Ça ne marchera pas. Nos magies ne sont pas compatibles, pas comme celles de Grey et de Jubia ou de... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Natsu l'interrompit, lui ordonnant brutalement :

« Écarte-toi ! »

Obéissant instinctivement à son ami, elle partit sur le côté pour éviter un jet de flammes que Natsu écarta en deux, puisant dans sa magie pour contrôler les flammes. La chaleur du feu irradiait leurs peaux, les cœurs battants en songeant qu'ils avaient évité le pire. Lucy se releva près de Natsu qui respirait bruyamment, davantage épuisé par la résistance qu'il venait de réaliser. Voyant avec inquiétude qu'il peinait à tenir sur ses deux jambes, chancelant, Lucy voulut le tenir mais se ravisa lorsque Natsu se fit violence pour rester debout. Leurs regards se tournèrent alors avec horreur vers Acnologia qui s'avançait vers eux en rugissant violemment. Grisé par l'urgence, Natsu lui demanda de façon brute, sans fioritures :

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Il lui tendit la main, son regard de braise fixant le sien. Face à ce regard intense et à la lueur brillante d'amour et de détermination qui luisait dans ses prunelles, Lucy ne put résister. Elle pouvait ressentir à travers ses yeux toute la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle, toute la force de ses sentiments. Ses yeux qui lui exprimaient une phrase muette qui gonflait son cœur de fierté et de bonheur.

**_Moi, je crois en toi._**

Un espoir naissait de nouveau en son cœur, chassant les ténèbres de ses doutes éprouvés. La lumière d'optimisme qu'incarnait Natsu chassait toutes ses appréhensions, laissant uniquement sa présence à ses côtés. Et unir leurs forces en dépit du caractère irréalisable de la chose lui paraissait plus aisé avec lui.

Touchée, elle prit sa main et la serra très fort, prête à ne plus la relâcher tandis qu'elle hocha la tête en murmurant d'une voix chargée d'émotion, un sourire confiant en coin de lèvres :

« Depuis le premier jour. »

Natsu lui rendit son sourire, parfait écho de celui de la constellationniste. Ce sourire qui trahissait leur profonde confiance envers l'autre. Il serra en retour sa main, comme prêt à vouloir fusionner avec elle.

Il fit alors le vide en lui, suivi par Lucy tandis qu'ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, joignant leur autre main. Front contre front, la respiration calme en symbiose, ils fermèrent les yeux, se laissant guider par leur instinct. La magie s'écoula en une fraction de secondes en leurs veines, liquide imaginaire électrisant leurs sens. Elle influait avec une telle violence en eux, asservissant chaque parcelle de leur corps. Puisant dans leurs ultimes ressources, ils déchaînèrent leur magie en deux immenses pentacles rouge et doré superposés, lesquels apparurent au sol dans un grondement d'outre-tombe. Le monde autour d'eux s'était arrêté de tourner, allant même jusqu'à oublier la présence maléfique d'Acnologia qui reculait, ébranlé par le faisceau lumineux qui entourait ces deux pitoyables humains.

Ils grincèrent des dents, harassés par l'effort que leur demandait ce déchaînement de magie. Ils sentaient avec horreur un fluide étranger infiltrer leurs corps.

Une flamme brûlante qui donnait l'atroce sensation à Lucy de se consumer de l'intérieur dans un tourbillon de feu.

Des milliers d'étoiles compressant le corps de Natsu, l'entraînant dans une pluie de glace et de chaleur sans fin.

Leurs corps étaient prêts à exploser, broyant leurs mains qui se tenaient sans relâche. La souffrance aiguë qui tailladait leurs muscles était sans aucune mesure avec le martèlement de leurs crânes. Englués dans leur douleur, ils ne s'entendaient même plus hurler de souffrance, leurs visages rejetés en arrière. Ne tenant plus face à cette douleur insurmontable, les deux amis ne songeaient plus qu'à abandonner pour se soulager de cette souffrance qui broyait leurs os.

Cependant, à la magie qui s'insinuait dans le corps de l'autre venait également des sensations nouvelles. Des émotions les submergèrent en même temps que des images leur faisaient peu à peu oublier la douleur. Des moments de joie, de bonheur, de rires dansaient dans leurs esprits, leur rappelant ce que signifiait le fait de vivre. Tout s'entremêlait dans une explosion de couleurs de sentiments évoluant au fil des souvenirs partagés ensemble. De la surprise à l'étonnement, évoluant vers une sincère amitié. Convaincus du lien qui les liait, tous deux sentirent leur cœur palpiter de surprise et de bonheur lorsqu'ils ressentirent en un même instant ce qu'ils refusaient de s'avouer depuis quelques temps.

Une émotion bien plus forte que l'amitié, bien plus puissante qu'une joie ressentie à la vue de son ami. Il s'agissait là d'un bonheur qui les transcendait tout entier, leur donnant l'impression d'être complet, qui leur faisait se sentir pleinement vivant lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Leurs cœurs bondissaient en symbiose dans leurs poitrines.

Ne plus avoir envie de se détacher de l'autre. Rester à ses côtés, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Ressentir un vide en leurs âmes lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Se confier leurs vies sans retenue aucune, encouragés par une confiance aveugle.

Ce sentiment leur fit tout oublier, enlevant le verrou de l'impossible. Un déclic se fit naturellement dans leurs esprits, faisant tout apparaître de manière limpide. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de se parler pour se décider car ils _savaient_ qu'ils avaient la même idée. Tout leur apparaissait désormais comme une évidence. Lucy et Natsu ne sentaient plus leurs corps, comme s'ils étaient unis dans une même entité. Leurs respirations et les palpitations de leurs cœurs s'unirent tandis qu'ils s'abandonnèrent complètement, guidés par cette émotion qui les liait et cette indéfectible confiance envers l'autre.

Soudain, un fluide puissant s'écoula en eux, les revigorant comme jamais. Une puissance incommensurable les traversait, composée de tout et de rien. Cette force qui avait la beauté des étoiles et le pouvoir dévastateur des flammes. Cette magie qui se mariait dans un assaut de lumière incessant et inépuisable.

À leurs pieds, les deux pentacles tourbillonnèrent pour se fondre l'un sur l'autre et en créer un nouveau de couleur orangée. Celui-ci se décupla au-dessus d'eux en une dizaine de répliques, montant jusqu'au ciel. Plongés dans leur léthargie, ils psalmodièrent des incantations d'un autre temps, dictées par un antique instinct :

« Magie des Constellations...

– Magie du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu... »

Tous deux inspirèrent avant de hurler dans une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Que nos magies s'unissent pour détruire le mal, que nos cœurs ne soient plus qu'un... »

Un jet intense de lumière orangée traversa alors chaque pentacle crée avant d'atterrir sur le sol à la vitesse du son, tandis qu'ils hurlèrent dans une même voix le nom de leur attaque :

« Magie unique ! »

La déflagration fut telle que des parcelles de sols furent projetées en l'air autour d'eux, les soulevant légèrement tels des anges, les cheveux voletant avec fureur. Dans un grondement de tonnerre, la lumière orangée s'étendit sur tout Magnolia, telle une flamme dorée illuminant les ténèbres comme à l'aurore d'une nuit d'orage. La beauté du spectacle était aussi ravageuse que la puissance de cette attaque. La gigantesque explosion de magie atteignit le dragon de l'Apocalypse, brûlant à même sa chair pourtant protégée par ses écailles. Son rugissement intense de douleur était camouflée par la déflagration provoquée par l'explosion magique.

La luminosité s'atténua peu à peu pour laisser la nuit de nouveau retrouver ses droits. Les pentacles disparurent, faisant retomber lourdement au sol les parcelles de terres et les corps de Natsu et Lucy, l'auréole de lumière se dissipant autour d'eux.

Vidés de leur énergie, harassés, ils sentirent avec étonnement leurs membres lancinants, retrouvant les sensations de leurs corps. Ils avaient l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve. Le monde autour d'eux leur paraissait si inconnu, sortant d'une autre réalité.

Leurs sens brouillés, ils purent cependant entendre le gémissement aigu du monstre s'éloigner, voyant la silhouette du dragon s'éloigner peu à peu dans le ciel, jusqu'à disparaître. Une profonde joie et un soulagement intense envahirent Natsu, se sentant pleinement apaisé. Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres, aussitôt imité par Lucy, également heureuse que ce monstre se soit éloigné :

« On... On a réussi à l'éloigner... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Il ne reviendra pas de sitôt, crois-moi», confirma Natsu.

Ils prolongèrent leur échange de regard, trouvant en l'autre la même sensation de plénitude et de soulagement. Ils sentirent leurs cœurs battre un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, rassurés de voir l'autre face à lui. Ébranlés par ce qu'ils venaient d'éprouver, ils laissèrent le sommeil les envahir lentement.

* * *

« On les a retrouvé ! » S'écria avec joie une brune aux longs cheveux bouclés, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Son enthousiasme ne tarda pas à contaminer toute la guilde, rassemblée dans les décombres de ce qui était autrefois leur quartier général. En effet, il avait été détruit comme tout le restant de la ville par l'assaut d'Acnologia. Ils auraient pu tous y passer s'il n'y avait pas eu cet événement. Les personnes encore présentes à l'extérieur ont pu voir de leurs propres yeux le miracle se produire. Alors que la ville était plongée dans les ténèbres, une lumière orangée avait dissipé l'obscurité pendant quelques secondes, blessant le dragon que tous croyaient invincible.

Cette lueur d'espoir avait redonné de la motivation à tous non seulement à Magnolia mais aussi au monde entier. Acnologia pouvait être vaincu, tous en étaient désormais intimement convaincus. Et bien que la nature même de cette magie impressionnante leur était encore inconnue, tous les mages étaient bien déterminés à la reproduire pour annihiler définitivement Acnologia.

Se doutant que cette attaque magique fut créée par Natsu et Lucy, les deux n'étant pas à leurs côtés, tous les membres de la guilde avaient écumé les décombres pour les retrouver. Alors qu'une foule suivit Kanna pour l'aider à transporter les deux retrouvés, une jeune fille aux allures de fée angélique sourit, attendrie. Sa présence étant invisible pour le commun des mortels, elle les suivit de ses pieds nus en s'exclamant, impressionnée et fière :

« Ne pas être compatible par la magie mais être compatible par le cœur... Et en déceler une confiance indéfectible pour unir des magies dites incompatibles... Le pouvoir de l'amour est vraiment impressionnant. »

Sur ces sages réflexions, l'esprit du premier maître se dirigea vers la foule qui s'était créée autour de deux corps inconscients allongés au sol, les visages apaisés. Des sourires de joie s'étaient dessinés sur leurs lèvres tandis qu'ils se tenaient fermement la main.

Main dans la main, prêts à affronter ensemble tous les dangers.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment =)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Bisous !


End file.
